K9's Malfunction
by Dogs2me
Summary: Story About The Krillitane Returning And The Doctor Isnt There To Save Anyone On The Parallel World, So Its Up To K-9. But What Will Happen If The Krillitane Laid A Trap For K-9 So That He Would Be Out Of Action And They Could Just Barge In? R & R!
1. A Nice Surprise

**Note From The Author**

"**H**iiiii!" as The Doctor and Rose once commented at the doorstep of Chloe Webber's house.

What exactly is this story about you may ask? Well, hmm….Good one… I'm not sure myself really. Well, the main plot was something about the Krillitane's returning and they do something to K-9 so that he can't help, but I thought I would go with the K-9 title because I didn't think anyone would find it interesting if I called it: 'Return Of The Krillitane'. But, that's my opinion, I'm going to write it in the summary part, so that if anyone happens to randomly search: 'Krillitane', it will appear. I know that happens to me all the time, I find myself typing in random things. The other day I typed: 'Lady GaGa' because I was listening to her music, and found loads of funny stories, so I thought I would make some. One of mine are called: 'I'm A Slitheen' which is a parody to her song: 'PokerFace', check it out sometime.

Anyway, I wont get carried away about that, The reason why and how I thought up about this, is because I absolutely LOVE Doctor Who and have loads of the big box sets! I was halfway through watching the episode: 'School Reunion' (for the fifth time this week) when I thought of this, it was the point where K-9 was getting fixed by The Doctor and the Krillitane's were watching them from the rooftops. I thought: "OOO, I wonder what would happen if the Krillitane make a come back but they attacked the parallel world. And that would be a lot harder, more fun, and stranger to write, for The Doctor wasn't there to save them, so K-9 would be the new hero'. If you know what I mean?

Anywho, enough of me babbling onto myself (Which no one probably reads the authors notes) onto the story! Sorry if some of the chapters are a little weird, I went a little TOO crazy planning this out.

Dogs2me

**K-9's Malfunction**

**Chapter 1. A Nice Surprise**

**A**s The Doctor's hologram disappeared for good on the new Parallel World that Rose and all her friends and family would be living on, Rose turned to her family and began to walk behind them sadly. She looked down at the sandy ground, heat broken that all her life and world had been taken away from her in a matter of two minutes. She suddenly felt so alone, like her life was meaningless. She sighed and was about to run on ahead to catch on with the others when a robotic sounding familiar voice stammered:

"M-Mistress…"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the voice. She slowly turned around hoping that the voice was made by who she thought and hoped it would be. Her eyes opened wide.

"K-9?" She said to herself wondering weather she was imagining things.

"Affirmative!" The small robotic dog confirmed twisting its ears from side to side and moving its small, spoon shaped tail up and down.

"K9! What are you doing here? I mean, y-you got blown up!" She cheered happily running over to K-9 as fast as her legs could carry her.

K-9's eyes flashed with delight as his wheels began to slowly slide across the sand, attempting to move to his new owner.

"Master didn't like seeing you alone with your family, so I said that I would stay here with you, and he accepted." He replied.

"B-But your trapped here forever, like us." She whispered bending down to the small robot.

"Affirmative."

"Oh… Well, you can be our pet! Well, new pet, since we already have a Yorkie named after me…Anyway, come on, new pet!" Rose said cheerily patting K-9 on the head before standing up again. She began to jog across the beach to catch up with the others. K-9 stood still, tilting his head down and his tail drooping. Rose looked back behind her to see if he was following her.

"Come on!" She shouted still walking towards the others.

K-9s eyes flashed slowly. As if he was crying.

"Master…..I hope you will remember me, as I will remember you." He said twisting his ears around hoping that he would hear the message through the TARDIS which he had just telepathically sent.

With that, he followed his new owners, his head still down with sorrow but happy that Rose would no-longer be lonely.

**Note From The Author**

**H**ello again, ok, the reason why it turned out all sad and heart-breaking near the end, is because I am very emotional and had just seen the last part of 'The Age Of Steel', where Mickey decides to stay. I find that part very emotional and I actually cried. Anyway, new chapter will be up in a few days, so keep tuned!

Dogs2me


	2. Must Be Read Note From Dogs2me Author

**A MUCH NEEDED TO NOTE NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**

Sorry, this story is kinda in the bin of my ideas, just I don't think it can go on.

I'm not deleting it from FanFiction, so feel free to re – visit sometime, sorry for the disappointment guys

Dogs2me


End file.
